


Sherlock Would

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bed Sex, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: John thinks about what she would like to do to Sherlock… while they are in the middle of a case.





	Sherlock Would

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156186269414/wssh-watson-wssh-watson-no-ok-but-am-i-the) as a contribution to a call for more femlock fics.

Sherlock’s body is all sharp angles and soft curves. Her body is ample, and dramatic, and John could stare at her all day, undress her with her eyes, button by button, fabric rustling… She licks her lips.

Sherlock looks back at her defensively, wrapping her coat around her. “It’s cold,” she says, trying to justify her action. But John knows exactly the reason: she caught her staring, and it scared her. She didn’t know what to do.

I’ll tell you what you can do, thought John. You don’t have to be scared. If you want me, let me touch you. Oh god, I want to touch you, Sherlock.

She could press her against the wall, open that coat, run hands all over that chest… sneak her hands up under that shirt while pressing eagerly into that mouth, tongue carefully sliding in, peeping out just a second in the corner until it finds its way home, caressing Sherlock’s tongue as John’s hand slowly rises over her stomach…

For a moment, Sherlock would freeze, and then slowly kiss back, sliding her tongue against John’s. Then John’s hand would reach her bra, but it’s not enough contact, not enough friction, so she reaches up to the straps, sneaking a hand in.

“John,” Sherlock would moan.

“John,” Sherlock says, waking John from her reverie.

John shakes her head, looking at Sherlock. “Yes?” she asks.

“Focus.”

Oh, she’d focus, alright. Focus on throwing Sherlock down on the bed upstairs, the softest goddess, the pillow princess still bouncing on the bed as it settles down and John launches herself on top of her. Focus on kissing her into the bed, focus on slowly undoing those buttons for real, unclasping that frustrating bra, throwing everything haphazardly around the room, getting to touch her all over…

“John!”

“Right.”

…pushing one finger, then two, into that slick wetness, John adds absently to herself as she focuses back in on the world around her, making her moan and shudder underneath her. John smirks at that final thought, looking once more to Sherlock and aching to hear that voice in the throes of such ecstasy.

Later.


End file.
